uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Character Story 4
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Toy Story 4" Cast *Woody - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Buzz Lightyear - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Jessie - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Bullseye - Buck (Home on the Range) *Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mr. Potato Head - Iago (Aladdin) *Mrs. Potato Head - Thundra (Aladdin: The Series) *Rex - Wally Gator *Slinky Dog -Squirt (Pound Puppies 2010) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Fievel Mousekewitz, Jay and Gus (An American Tail), (Cinderella) *Mr. Pricklepants - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Buttercup - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Trixie - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Dolly - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Peas in a Pod - Gumball, Darwin and Anias Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Chuckles - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) *Totoro - Winnie the Pooh *Forky - Albert *Ducky - Elliot (Open Season) *Bunny - Boog (Open Season) *Bo Peep - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Sheeps (Shaun the Sheep) *Gabby Gabby - Spinel (Steven Universe the Movie) *Benson - ??? *Giggle McDimples - Wild Stlye/Lucy (The Lego Movie) *Duke Caboom - Puss in Boots *Bonnie Anderson - Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) *Mrs. Anderson - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Mr. Anderson - Pheobus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Knifey - Maisy (Albert) Scenes Movie used *Toy Story 4 Clip used *Sonic X *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Wally Gator *Pound Puppies *Home on the Range *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Fievel's American Tails *Cinderella *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchated Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Skunk Fu! *Lilo & Stitch *Stitch! The Movie *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Leroy and Stitch *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Open Season: Scared Silly *Albert *Littlest Pet Shop *Shrek 2 *Shrek The Third *Shrek Forever After *Puss in Boots *The Lego Movie *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Gallery Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Woody Dudley Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Buzz Lightyear Kitty Katswell.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Jessie Buck strong.png|Buck as Bullseye Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Hamm Iago the Parrot.jpg|Iago as Mr. Potato Head Thundra22.jpg|Thundra as Mrs. Potato Head Wally Gator.png|Wally Gator as Rex Squirt the Chihuahua.png|Squirt as Slinky Dog Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz, Jaq.jpg|Jaq Gus (1).jpg|and Gus as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Mr. Pricklepants Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Buttercup Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle as Trixie Fox.png|Fox as Dolly Gumball Watterson.png|Gumball, Darwin.png|Darwin Anais-3.png|and Anais as Peas in a Pod ROCK_A_DOODLE-282.jpg|Patou as Chuckles Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Totoro albert-xmas-tree.jpg|Albert as Forky Elliot Deer.jpg|Elliot as Ducky Boog the Bear.jpg|Boog as Bunny Amy Rose Sonic X.jpg|Amy Rose as Bo Peep 1f42b753ff027240df643baa841c3ba86cdec162ac8c374a72c36676afab867d.jpg|Sheep as Bo Peep's Sheep happy_spinel.png|Spinel as Gabby Gabby screen_shot_2017-05-15_at_7.jpg|Stormtroopers as Benson ApocalypseburgLucy.JPG.jpg|Wildstyle/Lucy as Giggle McDimples Puss-In-Boots.png|Puss in Boots as Duke Caboom Lilo in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Lilo Pelekai as Bonnie Anderson Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-2.jpg|Esmeralda as Mrs. Anderson Captian Phoebus As Captian John Smith.jpeg|Phoebus as Mr. Anderson ALBERT-1014x570.jpg|Maisy as Knify Category:Uranimated18 Category:Toy Story 4 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs